Family Demons
by OtlhnkXKasuna
Summary: "You can't run away from this." Michael looked at his cousin. "And you know that? Don't you..." Jori. A little bit of JadeXOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious

Author's Note: Sorry I've been gone so long but I've been grounded lately. Here's my first Jori story. Well right now it's just Michael aggravating Jade.

Chapter 1

Tori walked up to her locker, ready to start the day. Of course like any other student, that meant guzzling down cups of coffee and putting on a 'I'm-ready-to-learn' face', while still trying hard to stay awake during the long and boring speeches about useless bullshit. She doesn't go to an acting school for anything. But she was also waiting for somebody; her cousin that came into town is now going to her school. So while getting rid of her third cup of coffee she was anxiously waiting for her cousin to appear, and give him a good welcome. While she was getting out her books for the day a teenage boy walked through the front door. He was a fairly tall guy with short brunette hair that was tussled and looked like he just woke up, he had dark brown eyes, tan skin, thin frame but had muscle; he wore a black shirt that said BITE ME and baggy jeans. He walked up to Tori and leaned into her ear.

"You single beautiful?" He whispered.

Tori whipped around and snarled before she realized who it was.

"Now is that a way to greet your favorite cousin?" He smirked.

"Michael!" she squealed and jumped into a hug.

"There's the response I'm looking for."

"How's it going?" Tori asked hesitantly. She knew why he suddenly moved from the quite town of Richmond, Kentucky to the noisy and sunny city of LA.

"I'm fine Tori." Michael assured. "Stop worrying about me."

As he said this Tori's friends came up to them. Tori finally let go of her cousin as Andre talked.

"Hey Tor." He said

"Hey guys." Tori replied

"Uh…who's the guy beside you?" Jade asked. "And more importantly why is he with you?"

Michael raised an eyebrow. "My name is Michael Vega."

"Vega?" Robbie asked.

Michael leaned over to Tori. "Can I say something?"

"No." Tori said sternly.

"Well going to anyway…" Michael received a glare from Tori as he said, "Yes, dip wad, Vega. As in I'm related to Tori."

"That's actually cleaner then what I thought you were going to say." Tori said surprised. "Yeah this is my cousin."

"Oh so who should I feel more sorry for?" Jade asked smirking.

"The guy beside you, he has to smell your horrible breath." Michael said.

Jade just stared at Michael while Tori elbowed him in the side while trying to fight back a laugh.

"Be nice." Tori said.

"No."

Tori rolled her eyes and Jade kept showing her death glare in means to hopefully burn a hole into Michael.

"Take a picture it lasts longer." Michael said.

"I like to keep my camera and not have it break thank you." Jade retorted.

Without blinking an eye Michael shot right back, "Yet you stare at your mirror."

Jade took a menacing step forward. "Better watch it."

"Hard to miss your face in a crowd."

"Hard to miss your smell."

"Your breath should be able to cover it up."

They were standing face to face. Michael was just enough taller than Jade that he could look down to meet her eyes. Beck grabbed Jade by the waist and Tori grabbed Michael's wrist and they tried to separate the two.

"Come on Jade." Beck said. "Michael shut up!" Tori said.

Michael ripped his arm from Tori's iron grip and stared at Jade.

"What are you looking at?" Jade asked.

Michael grinned. "I like you. What's your name?"

"Jade West." She said through gritted teeth.

"Jade….." His grin grew into a smile. "It was a pleasure meeting you Jade. Hope I have some classes with you."

He walked away and Tori followed him to direct him to his first class. Jade was still standing there fuming as Beck unwrapped his arms from her waist.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah." She breathed. She was taking slow breathes to calm herself down.

"That was a great…meeting." Andre said.

"He made Jade squirm." Rex said.

Jade gave the puppet a death glare.

"REX!" Robbie said.

Meanwhile, Tori was trying to reason with Michael and find out the point in his attitude.

"Was there a point in all that joking?" Tori asked.

"Yes actually there was." Michael said.

"And it was?"

"To see how your friends react with a smartass." Michael grinned. "That hot goth, Jade, seemed to handle herself really good."

Tori just stared at her cousin biting down the bile that was building in her mouth. Even though she never will admit it Tori has always had a crush on Jade. And hearing her cousin call her hot unsettled her greatly. Michael seemed to notice nothing as he settled into his chair.

"Is it true one teacher likes coconuts?" Michael asked.

"Yeah." Tori said.

"Oh no!" A scream came from behind them. Tori looked over and saw Jade looking at her cousin with much hesitance and anger.

"Hey guys." Tori said.

"Why is he here?" Jade hissed.

"I'm here to get a pointless education." Michael replied. "How about you?"

Jade growled.

"Ooh scary." Michael smirked. "You'll probably scare a lot of rocks with that."

"Michael!" Tori groaned.

"I've never heard you say it like that." Michael said.

"Come on!" Tori huffed. "Try to not be an ass."

"Trying…." Michael sat still for a second. "Nope too boring. Now where's the wicked witch of the west?"

"Listen Michael…" Jade started.

"Good morning class." Their history teacher said.

"Morning." Evryone said.

"And let the torture begin." Michael muttered.

To be continued.

Authors Note: Hey people. This is my first uploaded Jori story. Though it comes later. For awhile Michael is just giving Jade hell. Michael has a past he wants to keep secret. That plays a big part later in the story. Sorry but a lot of times my stories take awhile to get started.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the late update, but life happens. But with a lot of thing going on lately I haven't really had time to really settle down and think about where I want this story to go. But I'm going to go o you can read this story and spare you to read my pointless ramble.

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious

Chapter 2

Michael couldn't believe his luck. He went from singing on curbs for some recognition, to being found by an administrator, getting an audition and finding himself in the most prestigious acting school in California. Along with his favorite relative, Tori Vega. He never cared much for Trina, too stuck up and annoying to talk to, not to mention had no talent at all. He remembered visiting and coming in to horrifying banshee wail that was Trina's singing lessons. Guess there is some things practice can't help he used to always say. He's been living in the house for one month and he's noticed no change in her singing abilities.

"When I make it shine!" Trina wailed.

"God Trina if you're going to break the windows, go to your room." Michael said.

"Why don't you go to your room?" Trina retorted.

"Because I think my Trina voodoo doll has enough needles sticking out of it." Michael shot back.

Trina looked at me disgustingly before she kept going with her screeching. Rolling his eyes, Michael turned his attention back to the TV show that he was trying to watch. He believed it was called Lost Girl, either way it was actually interesting. The main character was a lesbian who was a succubus that everyone wanted on their side.

"Tori hurry up!" Michael said. "We said were meeting your friends in an hour and it's already been 30 minutes."

"Good soon you will be outta my hair." Trina said.

"More like you'll be outta my hair." Michael retorted. "But keep wailing the neighbors will soon call the cops suspecting murder."

Trina squealed in horror. Tori came down the stairs drying her hair with a towel. "I was taking a shower Michael calm down." Tori said.

"Well you took 30 minutes just taking that shower. What the hell were doing in there, masturbating?" Michael said.

Tori stood there shocked. "I was just taking a shower." She said after a few minutes of silence.

"Ok whatever come on we better get going." Michael started towards the door.

"Ok Jade." Tori said.

"Thanks for calling me hot, but we're cousins." Michael said.

Tori blushed. Ever since Tori told him that she liked Jade, he's been throwing snide comments and, to make matters worse, flirted with Jade to get Tori to make a move. "I was talking about your impatience." She mumbled.

"Ah people with patience have no life to live." Michael said as he opened the front door. "Besides Jade and Beck broke up why don't you just make your move already?"

Tori walked out the door with Michael right behind her. "I don't because she hates me."

"It could be an act." Michael said opening Tori's driver side door and getting in.

"Yeah or she could really hate me." Tori retorted getting in the other side.

"Such the optimist." Michael said sarcastically.

He started the car and drove off towards their destination.

"Let's hope we get there before it's too late." Michael said.

At the movies

"Where are they?" Andre asked. "The movie starts in fifteen movies."

"Maybe Michael is just a late comer." Cat said.

"I wish he wasn't coming at all." Jade murmured under her breath. She was the only one of the group who still resented Michael.

"Oh there they are." Robbie exclaimed. He had a delusion that Michael could help him get with Cat.

"Oh joy." Jade murmured.

They found a good parking space in front of the building.

"Well you didn't have to wait on us." Tori said as she and Michael got out of the car

"Andre insisted on going in together." Jade said staring at Michael.

"Thanks dude." Michael said. "But next time let the ones who want to go in, in."

"Since when do you care?" Jade asked.

"Who said anything about you being part of the equation?" Michael quipped.

"Oh clever." She said coolly.

"Can we just go inside?" Andre asked.

"Okay." Tori said.

"What are we even watching?" Michael asked as they got in line.

"Cat wanted to watch Three Stooges." Robbie said.

"Heh they're funny." Cat giggled.

"And stupid." Michael groaned. "Couldn't we have picked something like I don't know, The Raven?"

"Cat didn't want to watch anything violent." Jade said. "I already suggested that one."

"Damn it." Michael said. "That movie looked good."

"Yeah no kidding." Jade deadpanned.

Michael rolled his eyes. "So where are we seating, I call back row."

Everyone murmured their agreements. Tori looked at Michael and noticed he kept scratching his neck. She looked at the irritated skin and noticed that his neck was red from how long he was scratching it.

"Is your neck itchy?" Tori asked.

"No I'm scratching because I like to make my skin red." Michael said sarcastically.

Tori lowered his neck collar and took note of the nail marks from the constant scratching.

"You might want to stop irritating your skin so much." Tori supplied. "It looks like you're about to bleed."

"It itches." Michael said simply as he continued to scratch.

"Well scratching it isn't going to help." Tori said.

"I don't care." Michael said. "Let's just get our tickets and watch the movie."

They bought their tickets and concessions, Cat buying 50 dollars worth of candy. "Does a girl like Cat really need all that sugar?" Michael asked Tori.

"I think the better question is who has the money to actually support all that candy, that brings the bill to over 300 dollars!" Tori whispered.

"Okay Cat get rid of the candy." Michael said he was the one paying for everyone. "You don't need it anyway with the large popcorn and extra large soda."

"MY CANDY!" Cat yelled holding her bundle of candy with her tiny arms.

"Just buy her the candy." Robbie said.

"Okay I'll buy her the candy since, now; I can magically grow 15 more dollars out of my ass!"

"You can do that?" Cat said with her puppy dog stare.

"Uh-huh, Tori tried that on me and it didn't work." Michael said making an X with his arms.

Cat kept looking at him with her big eyes. Michael stared right back for what felt like an eternity which the clock said was two minutes before he sighed. "Alright you can keep the candy."

"YAY!" Cat squealed and gave him a tight hug.

"But Robbie is paying for it."

"Oh come on." Robbie complained.

"Nope you were so adamant about her having them you can pay the 75 bucks she's racked up."

"Fine." Robbie grumbled.

Robbie fished out his wallet and paid the cashier. They left the concessions and went up to the ticket teller. They gave out their tickets and went through the standard procedure of having the ticket ripped and hearing the location of their movie, 'Theatre number seven, and it's on your left. Enjoy the movie.' They walked to their movie when Michael suddenly got a sharp pain on his lower back. He hunched over and groaned in pain as if someone just kicked him in the groin. Tori looked back and noticed Michael's position and went over to help him.

"Michael are you ok?" Tori asked rubbing his back.

"As long as you don't rub my lower back, sure I'm great. Just give me a minute."

Tori stood up a walked the rest of the way to the theatre as Michael scrunched up his eyes and touch his back. He felt the scratch that had penetrated his skin, the separated skin raised and tender. He groaned in pain. He never felt this much pain in a long time. Not since the time he first got the scratch and the countless others he received on his back.

Please tell me that I scratched it on something I don't know about, Michael thought.

He didn't want to relive the pain he felt as a child and he didn't want to bring his friends into the darkness that had destroyed his sanity and defiled his back. Plus he thought grimly his sister doesn't remember the horror that their father bestowed on them.

"And it's better that she doesn't remember." Michael said as he watched Tori enter the theatre doors. "Her life is much better now."

He rose up and walked to the theatre. When he got to the doors he closed his eyes. "This is my chance to redo my life." He said to himself. "Let's hope I don't somehow fuck it up."

He entered the doors and got to his seat between Tori and Andre just as the opening previews began to come to an end.

"What'd I miss?" He asked.

"The pointless commercials about stupid upcoming movies." Tori whispered.

"Damn it." Michael groaned. "That's my favorite part of the movie."

Tori giggled as people in front shushed him.

"That makes noise too you know?" Michael shot back at the shushers.

They each gave him a dirty look as the opening scene began to play. The people turned around and continued to watch the movie as Michael relaxed into his chair. He watched as the nuns gathered around the three stooges and gushed on their cuteness. Michael and Jade rolled their eyes and looked at each other. Jade had to look past Beck and Michael Andre.

"OH yes they're so cute." Michael said in his fake uptown girl voice.

"They're so adorable." Jade said in her Mimic-Tori voice. "Sister can I please change their diapers?"

They both started cracking up as the people began to shush them again. Tori tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" Michael asked.

"What are you doing?" Tori whisper-yelled.

"What does it look like? I'm befriending Jade."

"More like trying to get in her pants." Tori sulked.

Meanwhile Beck and Jade were having a similar conversation.

"I thought you hated him." Beck said.

"I do." Jade shrugged.

"Then what the hell is that?"

"I'm trying to at least make it look I care so that I can get closer to Tori." Jade has had thoughts about the half-latina that she was trying to test. But Tori was proving harder to chase down then she had anticipated.

Beck nodded his head in understanding as he returned his attention back to the movie. They watched as the Stooges dropped the bell on the nun's head and began to laugh hysterically. The gang continued to laugh harder as the antics grew more and more hilarious. When the movie ended they went out still laughing.

"Oh my god if Jersey Shore had the Three Stooges in it, the show would actually be worth watching." Tori said.

"No kidding." Michael said.

"Damn that movie was better than I thought." Jade said. "Nice choice Cat."

Everyone congratulated Cat on the amazing movie choice and went to their cars. When Michael and Tori arrived at their car, Michael requested that Tori drive.

"Why me though?" Tori asked.

"Because I drove on the way here and I'm not really feeling well." Michael answered. "So can you please drive?"

Tori agreed and drove them home. Michael went straight to his room and, even though it was only 8 o'clock, went to bed. When his head hit the pillow his eyes drifted shut and his hlt the blood leave head filled with strange thoughts and images of his past. When he opened his eyes he found himself in a dark room being lit by only candles on the floor. He was surrounded by cloaked men, he couldn't see any of their faces and he looked down and he saw the chalked pentagram and felt the blood leave his body from the wound his back. He realized then that he was no longer in his room in Los Angeles; he was in the basement of his old home in Kentucky.

To be continued…

What's going to happen next? Keep on reading this story to find out. BTW if you haven't watched The Three Stooges, you should its hilarious. And Moe really does appear in Jersey Shore. And the show Lost Girl is really about a lesbian succubus that everyone wants on their side.


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter of this story up for you to read. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.

Chapter 3

Michael rose up from his dream in shock as his alarm went off, signaling it's time to get ready for school. He looked around groggily as he swung his legs of the edge of the bed and sat up. The memory of his dream still fresh in his mind, his own screaming still ringing in his mind. He groaned in frustration as he got out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and tried to make sense of the dream. He was in California he told himself the nightmare was over. And yet the dream burned itself into his memory. He splashed water on his face to cool him down but he could still feel the flames flickering on his face. He could still feel the burning marks on his back signaling that this was far from over. He sighed deeply as he left the bathroom and came face to face with Trina Vega.

"What was taking you so long?" She asked.

"Sorry your highness I didn't realize there was a bathroom schedule." Michael said bitterly.

"What's wrong with you?" Trina asked looking worried.

"Why do you care?"

"I care because all this negative energy is bad for my skin." She said as she walked into the bathroom.

Michael rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath. "Of course it is."

He walked back to his room and shut the door behind him as he looked around. Everything in there wouldn't stimulate the old memories and yet with every step he took to his drawer a new memory erupted into his mind. Each thought was sending a different sense of pain as he went through his clothes to pick out the day's attire. When he was finally changed into his favorite Bless the Fall band t-shirt and black baggy jeans he felt as if he was back to being 12 and afraid of staring into the wrong direction. He mentally scolded himself for feeling so weak but he couldn't stop the feeling that his ordeal is just beginning. Tori opened up his door and poked her head in.

"Hey cousin," She said. "You want any breakfast?"

Michael turned around and smiled. "Sure that'd be great. Be down in a minute."

Tori pulled her head out and shut the door. Michael turned his head to his mirror and stared at his reflection. There was a tiny crack going from the side to side, ironically cutting him in half. As if it knew that he was split. He walked up to the mirror and touched his reflection. A wave of visions flashed before his eyes before he realized he was back in his dream. The cloaked men stood around him chanting some mantra in unified monotone voice. The blood leaving his blood seeped back into the wounds as the wounds themselves closed up. What was left was a huge circle drawn on his back with symbols written completely in the circle, leaving no skin inside the circle untouched. The leader of the pack walked up to him and held the knife, already stained with his blood, and brought it down into his back.

The pain shocked him and brought him out of unconsciousness. He realized he was lying on the floor in his room and that everyone was standing around him. He rose himself onto his hands and knees, completely ignoring the worried questions and Trina's nagging about being late.

"Guys I'm fine, Aunt Holly no I don't need to lay down, Uncle David please don't call the hospital, Tori I'm going to school today, and Trina shut the fuck up." Michael said.

Everyone barraged him with more questions about his condition which he silenced by raising a finger.

"Will all of you give me a minute?" He moaned. His head was pounding and bile was bubbling up in his throat.

It took a few moments but they finally back away allowing him space to breathe and get up. Michael rose to one knee and coughed a few times. Tori put a hand on his back for a sympathetic gesture but he grabbed her forearm and growled. His face was in twist of rage; his growl was almost animal-like. Tori was scared and the rest of the family was very disturbed at the sudden change in attitude, Tori was silently praying that he wouldn't kill her. She has seen this with him before and the last time was during a very violent past that almost killed them both. Michael seemed to knock out of his sudden funk and let go of Tori's arm. He stood up and walked towards his door.

"You guys go without me." Michael said. "I need to take a walk. I'll catch you guys later."

He left his room and walked down the stairs and went out the door. The blast of fresh air hit his face and he breathed in the scent of the city. His mind began reeling about what happened at the house as he walked in the morning air. He didn't remember snapping at Tori; in fact he doesn't remember anything after answering their questions. And the worst part was that this wasn't the first time. This used to be a daily thing. He used to always act on what was called instinct and not remember doing them. Many called them blackouts. He called them torture; he's hurt people because of them and he can't remember the cause just the effect, the terrified look in people's eyes when he came to, the thought alone always appearing into his dreams and keeping him up all night.

"Damn it!" He yelled to the sky.

"Stop cussing you little maggot." Some grumpy old man said.

The old man threw a bottle at him; he dodged it and gave him the finger before continuing his walk to school. The burning in his back was becoming more insistent and irritating. He started to run to try and turn his attention from the pain and his thoughts. It worked with some success but too soon he was in school, and badly needed coffee or monster or anything with caffeine. But more than anything he needs an anesthetic for his pain. Or a bullet through my head he thought.

"Michael!" Tori yelled.

Michael looked up and saw his cousin and the rest of the gang all rounded up in the asphalt cafe. He stood there for a minute before his mind processed that he was standing there slumped over and glaring. He took note of the tight fists shaking at his sides. He released his fingers and took a deep breath. It was over he repeated to himself, it's long gone. But he still felt the nagging feeling something was off, of course it could be because his eyelids won't stay up. He walked to her and looked at her in the eye not knowing that his eyes were slowly changing color.

"Tori I'm sorry for earlier. I really am."

Tori nodded her head weirded out about his eye color steadily changing. She was very familiar with that sign but she was hoping silently it was just her imagination. "No it's okay Michael."

Michael nodded back but wasn't able to fully function his legs. His breathing was labored and he tried hard to see straight but all he saw was a blurred school and flashes of bloody walls and flickering candlelight illuminating his sweat covered face. He snapped out of his thoughts finding himself in Sikowitz's class. He was droning on about acting material, possibly more on improv or emotions, he really didn't care at the moment, what he was worried about was the resonating pounding going on in his head, the flash of images passing through his eyes, and the spreading ache going across his body making him feel heavy and sleep started to invade his mind. His eyelids droop as his whole body seemed to just give up consciousness and he slumped as he knocked out.

He was sent back to his old basement, back to the dark room that was only illuminated by the candles lit around him in a circle. He was placed in the middle of the candle circle that was placed around a five point star, creating a pentagram, where Michael was placed right in the middle of the star. His back was aching from the markings that have defiled his back and left it almost bare; the symbols lighting up when someone swiped the bloody blade across them, the pain sending him to a fit of spasms and left his brow drenched in sweat and scrunched up in pain. His mind became unfocused and everything and everyone blended together as his body increasingly grew heavy. Suddenly he stopped flailing and went limp and he suddenly found himself staring at his still body. He watched as his sister, Talia, walked towards him, right arm out, which was covered in the same markings on his back. He stood in terror as she touched the center of the markings. He grimaced as a low growling noise came from his mouth as his back gave out. He tried to stop the spasms overtaking his body or the feral noise coming from his throat. He saw how the markings on his back was illuminating the ground as the spasms continued, he noticed how the black fog was overtaking his mind as he watched his eyes roll into the back of his head. He scram a silent scream for it to stop but no one was able to hear him and his plea fell onto deaf ears of his dream.

He noticed how Talia cried silently as she tried to release her hand but it seemed to be stuck to his back as their markings began to glow brighter. Michael himself began to feel himself seep into the dream itself as he began to feel the pain of the markings. He sunk to the ground as the perspective switched to first person and his own scream rang in his head. Everything swirled around him in a blend of colors and sounds as the fog blinded him and he fell to the floor.

"Michael…." Tori said hesitantly. She shook his shoulder when he suddenly raised his head.

He looked around and when his eyes settled back on Tori. Then she noticed something was wrong. Instead of his dark brown eyes, much like her own, there was a light green color instead and his smile screamed dangerous, unlike his usual gentle and sarcastic one. "Michael" trailed his eyes down to Tori's neck down to her cleavage area. His smile grew as he said, "My haven't you grown?"

Tori stood there shocked as "Michael's" eyes drank in her body. "It can't be…" She mumbled.

"You haven't forgotten about me have you, my sweet?" "Michael" asked.

"How could I forget about you?" Tori replied. She stared at him as he continued to smile his creep smile. "There is no forgetting you, Jason."

Everyone stared at her confused as "Jason" got up and walked to Tori. They gasped as, who they thought was Michael groped Tori and squeezed her chest.

"I'm glad you remember me." They heard him say. "I've missed you and your amazing body."

Tori stared at Jason and then at the groups disbelieving stares. She closed as her eyes when she realized that if she didn't act fast, the one secret she and Michael tried to conceal was about to unravel.

To Be Continued…

Dun Dun Dun. It's cliffhanger time my dear readers. What's going to happen to Tori and Michael? And who the hell is Jason? All these questions and more will be answered soon enough. Until then y'all can review or follow the story if you like it, and find out what my crazy mind has in store. Any comments or concerns are appreciated and I hope y'all are ready for more. See ya…


End file.
